


Where The Spirit Meets The Bones

by kycantina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Background SasuSaku, Cheating, F/F, One Night Stand, age gap, mortician Hinata n pediatrician Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: Her hair's soft- it's the first thing Sakura notices as she's coming to. Dark and silky. The waitress smells like cherries and jasmine, she looks like a dream. Sakura's just a little in love, just a little jealous. Waitress girl is still asleep, still as can be. Sakura curses her fucked sleep schedule under her breath, fingers feather-like against the other woman's skin.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Where The Spirit Meets The Bones

Her hair's soft- it's the first thing Sakura notices as she's coming to. Dark and silky. The waitress smells like cherries and jasmine, she looks like a dream. Sakura's just a little in love, just a little jealous. Waitress girl is still asleep, still as can be. Sakura curses her fucked sleep schedule under her breath, fingers feather-like against the other woman's skin. 

There's frost crawling up her hotel window, Sakura can feel it on her sheets. Guest speaker at the university's annual pediatric medicine convention. The nation's leading expert on emergency pediatric medicine. Her badge sits next to a wedding ring on the nightstand, gathering dust and shame the longer she leaves it there. Solid parents, stable home life, supportive school environment.  _ Don't be fucking stupid.  _ That's what she'd wanted for her children: white picket fence and candy striped aprons.

She remembers it like it's yesterday, biting her lip so hard it bled, dripping onto her college apartment's kitchen countertop. She remembers the shame, she remembers the spiralling. She remembers telling her to parents, how  _ wrong _ it felt, no matter how goddamn happy they were for her. Pregnant at twenty-one via a slow burning, short-lived fling. They'd gotten married quickly- a rented dress and dinner reservation the weekend before she moved to med school, spilling her guts to Ino in front of the bathroom mirror. 

Sasuke left her alone for the most part, calling for updates after every doctor's appointment, staying firmly planted across the country. The quiet settled in like a fine layer of dust and Sakura keeps herself busy. His family pays for the fancy daycare (another perk of their arrangement, promised somewhere in a mountain of NDAs and paperwork.) Sakura takes night shifts and gets home to see Sarada off to school. He comes by every six months to spend time with the two of them, sends cards in the mail. 

Sakura isn't sure why she wears the ring (clunky and vintage) anymore. Legal reasons, force of habit, maybe, she's not sure which is worse. Waitress girl stirs under Sakura's touch, opal eyes catching on it. 

"You're married." It's not a question, it's a weary early morning observation. 

"Legally. It's an open arrangement."

"Is she special?" She rests her cheek on Sakura's shoulder, gingerly placing her fingers along Sakura's ribs.

It takes a moment. "No, he's not."

"Oh?" Her hair falls in her face when she tilts her head, Sakura brushes it away. 

"Mhm." Sakura tugs her closer. "He's just my daughter's dad, she's old enough that we don't have to coordinate her schedule anymore."

Waitress girl seems satisfied with that answer, happy to curl up in Sakura’s arms. “Not the monogamous type?”

“Not the  _ men _ type, really.” Sakura rests head on top of her's. "Though for the right girl, I wouldn't be opposed."

The hotel alarm clock buzzes on the nightstand, Sakura curses her timing as waitress girl scrambles to sit up, using a band on her wrist to messily put her hair up. "I have to get to class. It was nice meeting you, Doctor Haruno."

"Sakura." She corrects gently, standing up to stretch.

"Right." The girl bites her lip, tugging on last night's clothes. 

"Hyuga, right?.. Hinata?" Sakura asks tentatively. 

She nods, flashing her a shy smile. "Are you staying for the rest of the convention?" 

Sakura shakes her head. "I have consults at the university hospital, this was just lucky timing." 

"That's a shame." Hinata pulls on boots and for the first time it hits Sakura just how beautiful she is. "Let me know if you're ever in town again."

Sakura nods numbly. "I take it you're a med student?"

She shakes her head. "Mortuary science." Hinata pauses to bite her lip hard. "It was a pleasure, Sakura, it really was, don't be a stranger." She slips out the door, the lock clicking behind her, leaving Sakura to pull up the covers and blush.


End file.
